


I've found love in the strangest place

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita e amanti di Donna Rosina [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 50s!au, F/M, Genderbending, Lemon, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, fem!Donquixote Rosinante (Rosina)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Doflamingo aveva una sola abitudine ferrea nelle sue giornate sconclusionate, che si ripeteva uguale da sette anni, cascasse il mondo: nei giorni di festa comandata, durante il compleanno di sua sorella e tutte le Domeniche tutte, casa Donquijote era chiusa al pubblico da entrambi i lati. Nessuno poteva andare in visita, nemmeno per sbaglio, neanche per un’emergenza (esisteva il telefono anche per quello, insomma). Dalle sei del mattino della Domenica alle sei del mattino del Lunedì Doflamingo si chiudeva in casa e staccava qualsiasi contatto col mondo esterno. Allo stesso modo Rosina, che già conduceva vita ritirata di suo, salutava amici e amiche e li pregava di lasciarla riposare, perché la settimana era stata fitta d’impegni e lei aveva bisogno di riprendere fiato.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've found love in the strangest place

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è cominciata come cominciano i tre quarti delle mie fanfic: da una battuta incauta con la waifu su Telegram. "Oh ma ti immagini... il Dof già è possessivo con Rocinante, figurati se fosse femmina...". BOOM. Un intero universo mi è esploso nel cervello. Che poi sia esploso male è un'altra storia. Cercando di non tirarla per le lunghe: mi sono inventata una AU ambientata in una sottospecie di periodo post-bellico in una città di provincia che potrebbe essere del Sud Italia (ma è tutto molto annacquato nei riferimenti quindi prendetela con le pinze) e i fratelli Donquijote dovrebbero vivere più o meno negli anni CInquanta, insomma. E Rosina è una delle cose più BELLE SU CUI ABBIA MAI SCRITTO. E Doflamingo è un porco ma sta roba di dodici pagine contiene tipo al scena di sesso più lunga che abbia mai scritto, probabilmente (siamo ai livelli di una mia vecchissima Hichigo/fem!Kon). E questo è quanto, aspettatevi un seguito, perché qui si è solo nominato Crocodile ma non posso tacere del SUO RUOLO in questo menage familiare già incasinatissimo...

 

 

_I am a sinner, you are a saint_  
_When we get to the pearly gates_  
_You'll get the green light_  
_I'll get the old door in the face_  
_**[Mother Mother | Problems]**_

Sui fratelli Donquijote si dicono un sacco di cose. Se chiedete, vi diranno che sono quelli che abitano in collina, nell’unico palazzo della città decorato da cariatidi e stemmi di marmo, fatto costruire da quello che doveva essere stato il maggiorente del paese – un signorotto locale che aveva ricevuto l’investitura niente meno che dal vecchio Re in persona. Lì davanti si sono fatti montare persino una targhetta d’oro a fianco al portone, come se appartenessero a una famiglia facoltosa, e in effetti i Donquijote erano stati nobili importanti, quando quei titoli contavano ancora qualcosa nel loro Paese.

Poi c’era stata la guerra – la Seconda, quella più devastante – e come nel più tradizionale esordio di tutti i romanzi di formazione i loro genitori erano morti troppo presto e loro erano rimasti troppo soli, circondati da un branco di parenti affamati come avvoltoi, desiderosi di spartirsi ogni briciola di eredità senza lasciare loro assolutamente nulla.

Lui, il maggiore, aveva fatto parlare di sé fin da subito: il demonio dell’orfanotrofio, aveva fatto peste e corna per impedire che chiunque lo separasse da sua sorella minore, e si era calmato soltanto quando un uomo assai buono – e per fortuna di entrambi molto paziente e molto potente – nientemeno che il futuro ammiraglio Sengoku, aveva deciso di prendere con sé entrambi i fratelli.

Lei, la minore, sembrava essere stata messa al mondo per fare da contrappeso a tutti i difetti di suo fratello: bella e modesta, era stata l’orgoglio del suo tutore fin da subito, e l’unico difetto evidente che mostrava – una goffaggine comica e quasi fuori posto su una persona dall’aspetto tanto aggraziato – non faceva altro che renderla ancora più gradevole agli occhi di tutti.

Erano cresciuti assieme, inseparabili come due gemelli siamesi, e se il fratello aveva errato spesso fuori dalla strada maestra, impelagandosi in giri mai del tutto chiari e finendo per associarsi a personaggi poco raccomandabili, aveva sempre finito per tornare dalla sorella, l’unico punto fisso della sua vita e l’unica persona al mondo capace di impedirgli di compiere per lo meno i gesti più irreparabili, quelli che avrebbero reso impossibile persino a Sengoku cavarlo fuori dai guai.

Neanche sua sorella aveva potuto impedire a Doflamingo Donquijote di riprendersi le proprietà di famiglia ricorrendo ai mezzi più sleali, però, e in paese le umiliazioni, che suo fratello maggiore aveva inflitto a cugini crapuloni e zii troppo solerti nel dilapidare il patrimonio che sarebbe spettato a loro per diritto di nascita, erano diventate una storia che si tramandava di bocca in bocca, un racconto appassionato che divideva i concittadini fra favorevoli e contrari come alle proiezioni pomeridiane su cowboy contro indiani.

Che Doflamingo Donquijote non fosse soltanto un brillante avvocato, d’altronde, era uno stato di fatto che solo gli ingenui o i maliziosi ammanicati col suddetto si affrettavano a negare. S’era fatto una fama silente e ufficiosa di gran maneggione, con le mani in pasta in mille affari diversi – e non uno onesto – che davano adito a maldicenze sottili, che nessuno avrebbe mai osato rivolgergli a viso aperto. Rischiare la vita contro uno degli esponenti di spicco della città, d’altronde, non era il passatempo preferito di nessuno dei suoi compaesani.

Era inevitabile che quelle maldicenze finissero per toccare anche sua sorella, che dai suoi traffici e dai suoi maneggi mai una volta aveva provato a dissociarsi. Una donna onesta, certamente, troppo onesta per non ripudiare un fratello del genere, una che mai una volta si era lasciata coinvolgere da uno scandalo, foss’anche farsi sorprendere la sera della festa del santo patrono a braccetto con un uomo; una donna intelligente e colta, che aveva rinunciato a un posto di rilievo alle dipendenze del suo tutore per finire a fare da segretaria – e nei fatti pure da balia asciutta – per suo fratello maggiore. Peggio ancora, in ventisette anni di vita la signorina Rosina Donquijote aveva respinto, con educazione ma con fermezza, qualsiasi proposta di matrimonio, che venisse dal più scapestrato degli scagnozzi di suoi fratello (c’era sempre qualche pazzo disposto a rischiare la vita per un bel paio di occhi cilestri) o da uomini facoltosi, che potevano rivaleggiare – se non nel cognome – sicuramente nei possedimenti con le proprietà di famiglia.

Tutti erano stati delusi nelle loro aspettative; nessuno, neanche i potenziali alleati nelle manovre di conquista di potere e territori da parte di suo fratello, era mai stato preso in considerazione. Conoscendo le abitudini di vita di Doflamingo, una vita dissoluta spesa fra bordelli e donne sposate – qualcuno malignava persino che al maggiore dei Donquijote piacesse giacere pure con gli uomini, come il peggiore degli invertiti – a tanti era saltato il ticchio di chiedersi se quelle mani rapaci non avessero finito per frugare anche nelle sottane della sua stessa sorella. Qualcuno mormorava di tentativi non troppo nascosti di ingravidarla al puro scopo di assicurare una discendenza purissima a un casato che, nei fatti, non contava più niente agli occhi del Governo centrale.

«Quello vuole fare come i faraoni, s’è trovato la sua Cleopatra» era la frase che ciclicamente ritornava sulla bocca dei frequentatori più assidui dei locali da gioco della città, che tanto si potevano permettere di parlar male dei Donquijote soltanto perché erano sotto la protezione del suo maggior rivale e, assurdamente, amico di vecchia data.

Quel cicaleccio maligno era però evaporato rapido, come neve al sole, la sera che Rosina era scesa di casa e sulla soglia del portone aveva accettato il braccio che le veniva offerto nientepopodimeno che da Sir Crocodile, un forestiero dalle oscure origini che era arrivato una manciata di anni prima nella grande e caotica provincia di quelle terre fertili e riarse dal sole per lo stesso motivo che aveva attirato tanti, dopo la fine della guerra: la mancanza di reali controlli da parte di chi di dovere.

In quella specie di selvaggio West da Vecchio Continente, si era subito fatto notare per essere un uomo straordinariamente munifico e sospettosamente generoso: e se c’era chi diceva che dietro quella facciata di fredda cortesia si nascondessero traffici nerissimi, degni di quelli del suo dichiarato rivale, tutti gli altri si limitavano a scuotere il capo e accettare tanta magnanimità nei propri portafogli, senza porsi troppe domande.

Fatto stava che di fronte a quell’inedita unione molti avevano perso i cappelli per lo sconcerto: sir Crocodile s’era fatto comprare dal Donquijote fratello al prezzo di un paio di gambe, molto belle, per carità? O Doflamingo s’era guadagnato un ufficioso cognato che avrebbe avuto occasione di entrargli in casa con scuse congrue e mettere becco nei suoi sporchi affari, impedendogli di portarli avanti?

O, ancora, non ci si trovava di fronte al più classico dei drammi d’amore e Crocodile e Rosina, uniti loro malgrado da una passione che non potevano più negare, sarebbero finiti tragicamente come Romeo e Giulietta?

A dispetto delle speranze delle più fantasiose bigotte di paese, Doflamingo non pareva essere stato minimamente toccato da quell’inaspettato fidanzamento, anzi. Si era fatto vedere in giro in compagnia dei due piccioncini, praticamente benedicendo la loro unione in pubblica piazza e, se gli amanti del sangue e delle risse erano rimasti delusi, tutte le voci su Rosina si erano volatilizzate all’istante. La ragazza era onesta e seria, malgrado il fratello, e aveva semplicemente deciso di aspettare “l’uomo giusto”.

Che poi quel fidanzamento si protraesse da più di tre anni senza prospettiva alcuna di cambiamento all’orizzonte, era più che fisiologico: un buon matrimonio doveva essere preceduto da un lungo periodo di conoscenza, dopotutto. Non erano cose che si potevano decidere così su due piedi.

Nel frattempo Rosina continuava ad abitare nell’immensa casa di famiglia, un appartamento che occupava un piano intero di palazzo Donquijote e che lei e suo fratello si erano equamente spartiti in due al loro ritorno in città. Escluso l’ingresso in comune, la porta comunicante restava spesso chiusa a chiave, perché laddove Rosina aveva pochi e stretti amici, che le facevano visita di tanto in tanto, l’ala destinata a suo fratello era una specie di porto di mare, frequentato dai meno raccomandabili ceffi della città e dintorni, costantemente adibita a loschi festini e incontri affollatissimi che si protraevano fino a notte fonda.

Tranne la Domenica.

Doflamingo aveva una sola abitudine ferrea nelle sue giornate sconclusionate, che si ripeteva uguale da sette anni, cascasse il mondo: nei giorni di festa comandata, durante il compleanno di sua sorella e tutte le Domeniche tutte, casa Donquijote era chiusa al pubblico da entrambi i lati. Nessuno poteva andare in visita, nemmeno per sbaglio, neanche per un’emergenza (esisteva il telefono anche per quello, insomma). Dalle sei del mattino della Domenica alle sei del mattino del Lunedì Doflamingo si chiudeva in casa e staccava qualsiasi contatto col mondo esterno. Allo stesso modo Rosina, che già conduceva vita ritirata di suo, salutava amici e amiche e li pregava di lasciarla riposare, perché la settimana era stata fitta d’impegni e lei aveva bisogno di riprendere fiato.

Ufficialmente si diceva che i due fratelli, nonostante gli anni passati, continuassero a portare il lutto e si chiudessero in quell’ermetico riserbo in segno di rispetto per i genitori, spariti troppo presto e troppo violentemente. Doflamingo e Rosina non si erano mai premurati di smentire né di avvalorare quell’ipotesi e nessuno era mai stato così pazzo da provare a disturbarli, quando i portoni del palazzo erano sbarrati.

Nei fatti è una piovosa Domenica di metà Novembre e Rosina se ne sta seduta sul grande letto dalla pesante spalliera d’ottone di camera sua a leggere, placidamente immersa nella luce giallastra e sfocata dell’improponibile lampadario di cristallo che pende dal soffitto.

Presissima dalla sua lettura, sfoglia le pagine incespicando negli angoli con le dita troppo asciutte, e si mordicchia una lunga ciocca di contorti capelli biondi, un colore sbiadito che ricorda la paglia seccata al sole, senza prestare troppa attenzione al rumore di tuoni e lampi fuori dal balcone, che trema di tanto in tanto per una folata di vento più forte delle altre.

Si sfrega un polpaccio con il tallone, abbassando scompostamente uno dei pesanti calzettoni neri di lana che le fasciano i piedi, e sprofonda con il bacino in avanti, lasciando che la lunga camicia da notte bianca si incagli fra il materasso e il ginocchio, mentre si immerge completamente nella storia, e per lunghi attimi ogni rumore esterno finisce fuori dalla sua attenzione.

«…ina…. Rosi… Rosina, minchia, ma dove sei?!».

La voce gracchiante di suo fratello le giunge ovattata, all’improvviso, come se arrivasse da oltre il mare portata per caso da un’eco dispettosa, e lei si ritrova a sobbalzare per la sorpresa e ritirarsi a sedere contro i cuscini.

«In camera mia, Doffy!» si limita a esclamare con la voce ancora impastata dalla concentrazione ma non stacca lo sguardo dalle pagine ruvide e ingiallite del pesante tomo rilegato che ha fra le dita neanche per un secondo. Si perde così l’ingresso trionfale e ciabattante di suo fratello, che le si para davanti senza null’altro addosso che la sua veste da camera – una pretenziosa giacca di pesante velluto rosso – e un paio di ciabatte bordate d’oro che sembrano provenire direttamente dal guardaroba di un pascià. Gli onnipresenti occhiali di corno bianco sono spariti dal suo naso, come accade sempre quando si ritrovano da soli in casa.

«Non ti avevo visto arrivare in camera mia e ho pensato che dormissi ancora… e invece leggi!» sbotta offesissimo e Rosina è costretta suo malgrado a sollevare il capo dal libro, per ammansire almeno temporaneamente quella testa calda di suo fratello.

«Doffy, sono solo le otto, sarei venuta presto a trovarti, volevo prima finire questo capitolo, la storia mi sta prendendo troppo!» replica pacata, facendo spallucce, e suo fratello scuote il capo, toccandosi la sommità del naso con l’indice e il pollice in un malcelato moto di divertita irritazione. Sua sorella è la persona più trasandata e sbadata sulla faccia del pianeta, una che ha disposizione un uomo come lui per una giornata intera e perde tempo a leggere libri! O a incantarsi a guardare quadri, come quello che tiene appeso sopra il letto contro la tappezzeria fiorata della sua stanza. È un ritratto di Marte e Venere di Tiziano, sua sorella adora l’arte rinascimentale, ed è quel genere di opera d’arte che Doflamingo non ha ottenuto esattamente attraverso canali ufficiali… ma pur di fare un inaspettato e gradito regalo a sua sorella si sporcherebbe le mani anche con bazzecole del genere.

«Cosa leggi di tanto interessante?» sibila scocciato, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo del letto, a pochi centimetri dalle gambe di sua sorella. Quella, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo, mormora un allegro «L’Isola del Tesoro!» e riprende a sfogliare le pagine, le dita che si aggrappano possessive alla copertina rigida di marocchino rosso. Anche quell’edizione pregiata gliel’ha comprata lui e, per quanto sia contento che sua sorella gradisca i suoi regali, preferirebbe che glielo dimostrasse in modi più diretti… alla sua persona.

«Ah sì, l’ho letta da piccolo» esclama con noncuranza, mentre con l’indice le sfiora la peluria rada e bionda del polpaccio lasciato scoperto dal calzino mezzo abbassato. Sua sorella scalcia appena, reagendo a quel solletico improvviso con un moto infastidito e, prevedibilmente, il dito di suo fratello risale fino a sfiorarle la carne tenera dell’interno del ginocchio, facendole scappare un lamento divertito.

«Doffy, ti ho detto un attimo!» lo richiama con fare materno e Doflamingo sorride, per nulla impressionato. Il suo sguardo menomato si posa sui ricci scomposti di sua sorella, ammucchiati in onde irregolari sulle spalle e sul seno, la ciocca appiccicata alle sue labbra grandi e sottili, gli occhi cilestri assorti nella lettura e quelle dita lunghe dalle unghie corte e mangiucchiate che dovrebbero stringere con la stessa foga ben altre cose.

La fame che ha in corpo cresce, come una bestia vorace si espande nel suo stomaco e scivola più in basso, pervadendolo in ogni muscolo e ogni tendine, e allora la sua voglia di pazientare si riduce fin quasi a svanire, come un cerino bruciato dal fuoco.

Si allunga sul letto, gattonando su sua sorella come un animale feroce in cerca di carezze, e si ferma di fronte al libro sfacciatamente aperto davanti al suo viso, fissandolo come se potesse incenerirlo con lo sguardo.

«Se vuoi, posso dirti come va a finire» ghigna dispettoso e la reazione di sua sorella è immediata. La vede sollevare il libro di scatto sopra la sua testa e rivolgergli uno sguardo fiammeggiante, da strappargli una risata rauca e sadica.

«Doffy, dai, no! Trenta secondi, ho quasi finito, stai buono un attimo!» lo rimbecca, alzando la voce di un’ottava, e in quella nota stridula Doflamingo ci si accoccola tutto, afferrando sua sorella per la vita e premendo il viso contro il suo collo.

«Ma io ti voglio adesso!» protesta lui, assumendo lo stesso tono capriccioso di un bambino piccolo, e struscia la faccia contro la pelle tenera del suo collo, approfittando del libro sollevato sopra le loro teste. Rosina tremola e sospira ma il suo sguardo continua a restare fisso sulle pagine del libro, mentre il termine del paragrafo si avvicina inesorabilmente.

«Rosina, uffa! Tuo fratello ti abbraccia e tu pensi al libro!» bercia Doflamingo, offesissimo, e le assesta un morso sul collo, facendole scappare uno strilletto acuto. Non pago di averla disturbata a quel modo, comincia a ricoprirla di baci impazienti e adoranti, raggiungendo la mascella e il mento e costringendo sua sorella a sollevare testa e libro sempre più perpendicolari al letto, per riuscire a capirci qualcosa delle lettere sul foglio che cominciano a sovrapporsi.

«Ho quasi fatto… ecco… ecco… ho finito! Fammi mettere il segno!» protesta lei, districandosi dall’abbraccio grande e prepotente di suo fratello per afferrare il cordoncino di stoffa rossa e bloccarlo fra le pagine. Ha solo il tempo di spingerlo più in là, lontano dai loro corpi aggrovigliati, e poi preme entrambi i palmi contro la faccia di Doflamingo, costringendolo a staccarsi almeno di qualche centimetro dal suo petto.

«Doffy, sei proprio dispettoso!» tuona lei, gonfiando le guance in un’espressione scocciata, e gli assesta un calcio contro uno stinco ed è solo per un eccesso di bontà che decide di non colpirlo più in alto.

Doflamingo ride, staccando la bocca da una guancia, e si preme contro la sua fronte chiara, spostandole i riccioli disordinati con la punta delle dita: «Sei tu che sei dispettosa, Rosina! Neanche un bacino dai più, al tuo adorato fratello maggiore, eh?» la rimprovera, piegando le labbra in un’espressione scontenta e Rosina gli risponde in un’esatta replica della sua smorfia, gli occhi socchiusi in un moto di sospetto. Poi scuote il capo, come arrendendosi, e si allontana appena, mentre la sua bocca si posa, leggerissima, sulla fronte di suo fratello. Prima che lui possa protestare per la castità assolutamente fuori posto di quel gesto, però, gli ha già raggiunto l’occhio sinistro – quello che non ci vede più – e ha lasciato un bacio impalpabile e triste sulla palpebra chiusa, per poi spostarsi sulla guancia e sulla punta del naso aquilino.

Quando arriva alla sua bocca, ha già le labbra schiuse e le mani che circondano il viso di suo fratello in una carezza accennata, e si sporge piano, facendosi catturare in un bacio profondo, umido, che la viola in una sola lappata e la lascia già accaldata e senza fiato. Doflamingo ha sempre tanta, troppa fame di lei e ha la rara capacità di infettarla con quello stesso morbo al semplice tocco delle dita.

Le sue braccia la stringono tutta, schiena, spalle e fianchi e sono quelle dell’unico altro uomo che può circondare tutto il suo corpo alto e muscoloso in un solo abbraccio. Nonostante l’apparenza evanescente, dopotutto, Rosina Donquijote è statuaria quasi quanto suo fratello, e ha il corpo nervoso e ruvido di chi si è dovuto guadagnare quella bella casa dai soffitti alti sudando sangue tanto quanto suo fratello maggiore. Li sente subito, i polpastrelli di Doflamingo che si premono sulle scapole, tentando il tessuto della camicia da notte alla ricerca dell’istante giusto per sfilargliela via, e si aggrappa alla sua nuca, infilando le dita nei suoi cortissimi capelli biondi e tenendoselo stretto contro il viso.

Il loro bacio si trasforma in un affannoso rincorrersi di denti e lingue, mentre i palmi di Doflamingo si premono lungo le costole e scavalcano le anche, accarezzandole le cosce fino a beccare a tentoni l’orlo stropicciato della camicia da notte. A quel punto è un facile gioco farla scorrere verso l’alto, al di sopra della sottana di seta bianca, e afferrare pure quella, scoprendole la pancia e i seni al fresco pungente della stanza, finché non è costretto a separarsi per il tempo sufficiente ad aiutare sua sorella a sbarazzarsene, impedendole di impigliarsi, braccia e testa, nel doppio strato di tessuto arrotolato attorno al collo e alle spalle.

Non si dà neanche il tempo di restare sospeso su di lei, ad osservare il suo corpo seminudo sepolto fra le lenzuola stropicciate, che si getta vorace sui suoi seni pesanti e intirizziti dalla pelle d’oca, afferrando un capezzolo e torturandolo fra i denti, prima di schiudere le labbra e cominciare a succhiare con una dedizione che ha dell’infantile, quasi quanto il modo possessivo con cui le stringe l’altro seno fra le dita, il pollice che disegna cerchi minuscoli sulla sua pelle, senza lasciarle il tempo di riprendere fiato.

«Doffy…» sospira a mezza voce ma prima che possa allacciare le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, la bocca di suo fratello è già al centro del suo petto e poi la punta della sua lingua scivola sullo stomaco e sulla pancia, strappandole brividi di solletico e respiri sempre più profondi ed erratici. Le sue mani si incastrano sui fianchi tondi e lei gli sfiora gentilmente le nocche, mentre in un angolino neanche troppo nascosto della sua mente un allarme suona prepotente alla prevedibile premonizione di ciò che accadrà, dopo quello che le avrà fatto suo fratello.

È talmente persa in quei pensieri che le scappa un sobbalzo feroce, quando Doflamingo cala la testa fra le sue cosce e le depone senza alcun preavviso un bacio umido e caldissimo subito al di sopra delle mutandine. Lei lo sente ridacchiare compiaciuto contro la sua pelle e stringerle entrambe le mani nelle sue, sollevando il capo e rivolgendole uno sguardo soddisfatto: «Pensi ancora che sia più interessante leggere quel libro che stare con me?».

Rosina rotea gli occhi all’indietro e sbuffa un: «Doffy, sono due cose diverse! E poi non preferivo niente a nessuno…» ma suo fratello ha già smesso prevedibilmente di ascoltarla e ha agganciato l’orlo delle sue mutandine bianche con entrambi gli indici, per tirarlo poco cerimoniosamente giù dalle sue anche e oltre le sue ginocchia, fino a sfilargliele completamente.

Questa volta si prende qualche istante di muta contemplazione per osservare il corpo nudo di sua sorella e chiedersi come abbia fatto, quello scricciolo tutt’ossa e capelli arruffati, a tirare fuori tutti quei muscoli e soprattutto tutte quelle tette. Poi sua sorella solleva una gamba e per un attimo Doflamingo ha l’impressione che stia cercando di offrirsi al suo sguardo, finché non si ritrova il suo tallone contro la faccia e non la sente sbottare in un: «Doffy, smettila di fissarmi in quel modo!».

«E perché non dovrei?» mugugna lui, riabbassandosi fra le sue gambe e afferrandole saldamente le natiche fra i palmi grandi delle mani «Sei bellissima, si vede che sei mia sorella!».

Rosina sbuffa e gli tira uno scappellotto contro la nuca nel tentativo di punirlo ma ottiene l’unico effetto di spingerlo inavvertitamente ancora più contro il suo corpo e si ritrova i suoi denti affondati nell’interno morbido e tenero della coscia e la sua lingua che la tenta, vicinissima al suo inguine eppure così lontana da essere frustrante. Doflamingo si prende tutto il suo tempo, gustandosela un morsetto leggero dopo l’altro, prima una coscia e poi l’altra, e tiene le unghie conficcate nei suoi fianchi per impedirle qualsiasi mossa possa rimandare la fine di quella piacevole tortura. La punta della sua lingua arriva inaspettata, in un guizzo sadico e feroce che la sfiora abbastanza da farla tremare ma non da appagarla. Sono tocchi accennati, cattivissimi, di quelli con cui la premia ogni volta che gli tiene testa, perché Doflamingo è più che semplicemente dispettoso.

Rosina però sa essere altrettanto testarda e non emette un fiato, contorcendo schiena e spalle contro le lenzuola spesse e ruvide, mentre le sue dita affondano nei suoi capelli e sfiorano le sue spalle; le lappate di suo fratello si fanno più profonde e meno risentite, finché la sua bocca non si posa completamente contro di lei e la sua lingua la viola in una spinta profonda e secca. Doflamingo comincia a mangiarsela piano, godendosi il suo sapore dolciastro e i mugugni silenziosi che emette, ogni volta che si spinge più a fondo e le strappa via un brandello di pudore in più. Adora sentirla rabbrividire contro la sua bocca e agitarsi sotto la pressione prepotente dei suoi polpastrelli, mentre il suo profumo lo pervade e gli mette ancora più fame, ed è un odore lieve di sapone e di bucato appena fatto, il segno che lo stava aspettando come ogni Domenica, nonostante la sua testa matta sempre persa dietro un libro o qualche altro, poco redditizio passatempo culturale. Rosina è pulita e _pura_ persino mentre si lascia prendere dalla sua bocca e trema di piacere, stringendogli forte le ciocche di capelli fra le dita sudate, e lui è quasi tentato di possederla seduta stante contro il materasso ma deve fare con calma. Ha altri e più elaborati piani per la mattinata e poi la sua adorata sorellina minore non può permettersi di godere così tanto, senza offrirgli un’adeguata controparte.

La libera dalla presa di una delle sue mani e le scosta in punta di dita i riccioli chiari del pube, mentre la sua lingua risale più in alto, intaccando un colpetto dopo l’altro quel bottoncino di carne umida e pulsante che si cela fra le pieghe della sua pelle. E poi la penetra all’improvviso con quelle stesse due dita, strappandole finalmente un sospiro che assomiglia quasi a un gemito e gli delizia i timpani, facendogli sfrigolare deliziosamente i nervi di anticipazione repressa. Rosina si ritorce, come un panno strizzato troppo forte, e le dita lunghe di suo fratello le scavano dentro, ripiegandosi e strappandole via l’ultimo residuo della sua ostinata resistenza. A quel punto non le resta altro che sciogliersi contro la sua bocca in un cortocircuito di nervi sfrigolanti e muscoli contratti allo spasimo, mentre il sangue le affluisce in una vampata violenta alle guance, rendendole la testa leggera.

Suo fratello si mette a sedere fra le sue gambe, leccandosi le labbra con il fare soddisfatto di un gatto che ha appena mangiato il canarino, e poi le stringe piano un polso, aiutandola a tirarsi su. A quel punto una Rosina ancora ansimante si sente circondare la vita da due braccia rapaci e la bocca di suo fratello premersi sulla sua, ancora sporca del suo sapore, ma lei non sembra neanche farci caso e lo ricambia in una serie di morsi leggeri e giocosi.

«Rosi…» sospira lui in un tremito avido, affondando la bocca umida nell’incavo fra il collo e la clavicola, e la afferra per i fianchi, mettendosela a sedere in grembo. Suo fratello non indossa nulla al di sotto della pesante giacca da camera e nel mezzo di quelle manovre concitate Rosina lo sente premere contro una coscia con prepotenza ma non si scomoda. Lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere perché si struscia contro i suoi seni e contro la sua pancia, solleticandole la schiena in punta di dita senza decidersi ad agire.

«Rosi…» insiste lui e le preme la bocca contro un orecchio, riscaldandole la pelle col suo fiato caldo mentre la sua voce assume un tono a dir poco querulo «Rosina… me lo prendi in bocca?».

Rosina sbuffa e, contrariamente al suo solito, sbuffa rumorosamente, mentre le sue guance assumono una tonalità quasi violacea. Si puntella con i palmi contro le sue spalle e si separa da lui, fissandolo mentre le sue mani ancora vagano sulla sua vita e sui suoi fianchi e lui ghigna, fiero di quello che le ha appena proposto.

«Doffy, sei un brutto sporcaccione! L’hai fatto apposta, lo sapevo!» lo rimprovera e lui, per tutta risposta, le dà un bacio sulla punta del naso, mentre le sue mani le afferrano le natiche, spingendosela di nuovo in grembo.

«Lo so ma sono uno sporcaccione bravo!» esclama, cercando di assumere il suo tono più mellifluo e tentatore ma – ahilui! – Rosina è diventata parecchio resistente alle sue più blande lusinghe, col passare degli anni.

«Dai, ti ho fatto godere così tanto… non lo vuoi far felice, il tuo fratellone?» miagola sornione, lasciandole due baci appiccicosi sul collo, e le sue dita si premono sulle scapole, mentre sua sorella si districa dai suoi abbracci soffocanti come un’anguilla che sfugge dalla rete.

«Prometto che non ti vengo in bocca…» sospira e il suo respiro è bollente contro la sua guancia, mentre freme di anticipazione, tanto che Rosina si irrigidisce sul posto e gli prende il viso fra le dita, osservandolo per un lungo istante con un’espressione serissima.

«Doffy, se mi fai qualche scherzo… ti mordo…» lo minaccia, rossissima in viso, e lui sembra estasiato all’idea, a giudicare dal modo in cui le afferra il mento fra due dita e le depone un bacio rapido e affamato a fior di labbra.

«Faccio il bravo» le promette col suo tono meno affidabile e Rosina sbuffa, scuotendo la testa, ma le sue dita stanno già slacciando la cinta morbida della sua giacca di velluto rosso e gli stanno scoprendo le spalle e il petto. Doflamingo allarga le braccia, soddisfatto, lasciandosi spogliare senza fare nulla per agevolarle il compito e, per tutta risposta, due mani grandi quasi quanto le sue si premono contro le sue clavicole e lo spingono all’indietro verso il materasso, con una forza quasi insospettabile per una donna così pacata.

Avere un fratello così morbosamente voglioso di contatto fisico con lei è certamente una delle situazioni più assurde e meno ortodosse in cui avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi ma sarebbe sbagliato pensare che Doflamingo l’abbia mai costretta a piegarsi ai suoi desideri, per quanto prevedibile potrebbe essere un esito simile, visto il soggetto.

Da che ha memoria di avere pulsioni fisiche, Rosina ha sempre provato il medesimo, distorto e torbidissimo affetto per suo fratello e ricambiarlo, nonostante le remore, i dubbi, la consapevolezza di quanto sbagliato fosse spingersi così in fondo assieme a lui, è stato per lei uno dei gesti più naturali del mondo. Doflamingo è possessivo, arrogante e prepotente e ci sono tanti lati di lui che lei non condividerà mai, neanche se provassero a convincerla che ha fatto quello di cui si è macchiato per un Bene Superiore. Però lo ama e suo fratello ama lei e amarsi, per loro, significa anche completarsi in quel modo intimo e fisico che a due fratelli dovrebbe essere precluso.

Adora tante cose di lui, a cominciare dal suo corpo grande, capace di intrappolarla tutta in un solo abbraccio, quel corpo scurito dal sole e dalla fatica che percorre in punta di polpastrelli, riconoscendone al tatto ogni rilievo e ogni spigolo. Sente le costole sotto i palmi, troppo sporgenti perché suo fratello non mangia mai abbastanza e dorme sempre troppo poco, e i suoi addominali che si tendono di anticipazione al suo tocco esitante e gentile. Rosina scivola all’indietro, scavalcando il suo ventre e stando ben attenta a non sfiorarlo neanche per sbaglio e poi si ferma, le mani premute sulle sue anche sporgenti e il corpo raggomitolato fra le sue ginocchia.

«Rosina… che cattiva… mi stia facendo aspettare?» la richiama Doflamingo e la sua voce è un miscuglio confuso di impazienza repressa e divertimento, mentre si puntella su un gomito per osservare meglio le manovre di sua sorella. Quella sporge le labbra in una smorfia scocciata e poi si china in avanti, sparendo fra le sue gambe in una cascata di riccioli biondi che le ricadono sulle spalle e sul seno e solleticano piacevolmente la pelle scura di suo fratello.

La prima cosa che vede e che sente di lei sono le dita, i polpastrelli ruvidi e sudati che lo sfiorano e poi premono sulla carne tesa e pulsante, sfregando piano e facendolo sibilare appena soddisfatto. Ma è quando Rosina si sporge sul suo inguine e lo accarezza in un bacio lieve a fior di labbra che la voce di Doflamingo comincia a farsi sentire. La bocca di sua sorella è morbida e calda e lo avvolge un centimetro alla volta, senza fretta, ricoprendolo di saliva e brividi, mentre con la lingua comincia a circuire la punta in una serie di lappate fin troppo generose, rispetto ai modi che lui ha usato su di lei. Rosina, dopotutto, è sempre estremamente prodiga nei suoi confronti e persino lui sa di non meritarsi tutta quella considerazione, per questo le sue dita si incagliano fra i suoi lunghi riccioli color del grano, mentre lui sprofonda sempre di più fra le sue labbra.

«Hai una… bocca stupenda… Rosina…» mugola lui, deliziato, scoprendole la fronte da tutte quelle ciocche disordinate, e poi fa scorrere un pollice lungo la guancia arrossata e il mento, solleticandole il collo mentre sua sorella socchiude gli occhi e comincia, meravigliosamente, a succhiargli via ogni voglia e ogni ansia, facendogli ribollire il sangue e rizzandogli i capelli sulla nuca.

Suo fratello è caldissimo e teso contro la lingua e muove i fianchi in maniera impercettibile, andando incontro alla sua bocca e all’interno morbido delle guance. Le sue mani le consumano il viso e le spalle in carezze tremanti e impazienti, mentre la stanza si riempie del rumore sottile e umido della sua bocca e di quello alto e insistente dei gemiti di suo fratello. Quando avverte il familiare sapore amaro che si mischia alla saliva e preannuncia il rilascio, però, non si tira indietro. Le preghiere ansanti di Doflamingo le riempiono i timpani e la stordiscono quanto il tocco delle sue dita e in quel torpore eccitante la sua lingua si fa più audace e la presa di suo fratello sulla sua nuca più salda.

«Ah… Rosi… Rosina fermati… aspetta…» la richiama lui in uno sforzo improvviso ed è una tortura doversi costringere ad allontanarsi così presto dalla sua bocca ma le ha promesso di fermarsi in tempo e, soprattutto, a questo punto vuole solo essere dentro sua sorella prima di subito, tutto il resto sono problemi assolutamente accessori.

«Voltati…» le sussurra, puntellandosi sui gomiti e andandole incontro, e Rosina, ancora seduta di fronte a lui, sposta le gambe di lato, dandogli le spalle. Si lascia afferrare da suo fratello alla vita, le sue mani che le risalgono la pancia fino ad afferrarle i seni e poi il suo petto che si spinge contro la sua schiena, costringendola a gattonare in avanti fino a stendersi contro il materasso. Lo sa quanto a suo fratello piaccia condurre il gioco e sentirsi al comando sempre e comunque e lei glielo concede, fintantoché non spari richieste eccessivamente assurde.

Una mano grande le separa le cosce, mentre l’altra le tiene ancora forte un seno, cinque dita affondate che lasciano segni rossi sulla pelle bianca, e poi suo fratello le artiglia un fianco con la mano libera, preparandosi. Doflamingo è al limite, vuole solo venire, venire e venire copiosamente dentro Rosina fino a perdere completamente la lucidità ma prima vuole godersela tutta e il più a lungo possibile. E poi il suo sguardo cade sulla sua schiena, mezza coperta dai capelli intrecciati fra di loro, sulle cicatrici – alcune bianchissime e altre scure e spesse – che spiccano fra le scapole e attorno alle vertebre, una miriade di ragnatele sottili che le decorano la pelle come una mappa.

È la rabbia e un contraddittorio bisogno di proteggerla che gli tolgono il fiato e gli opprimono il petto, mentre si china su di lei, il ricordo umiliante delle ferite da cui non è riuscito a sottrarla in tempo e la soddisfazione bruciante di tutte quelle che ha inflitto in cambio a chi aveva osato picchiarla. Degli anni difficili dell’orfanotrofio a lui, invece, sono rimaste più cicatrici nel cuore che sulla schiena e il desiderio tirannico di impedire a chicchessia di toccare sua sorella. A parte lui. Solo lui può averla tutta per sé, lui non le farebbe mai del male, lui non la sporcherebbe mai come potrebbe fare qualsiasi altro uomo.

La prende così, con quel bisogno disperato di renderla sua e soltanto sua, e la schiaccia contro il materasso mentre in un affondo interminabile e rabbioso la fa tremare contro la sua pancia e poi resta immobile fra le sue cosce, a riprendere fiato e la forza di muoversi senza cedere alla prima spinta.

«Quanto mi sei mancata…» Rosina lo sente mormorare contro il suo orecchio, il viso sprofondato fra i suoi disordinatissimi capelli, e quando si struscia contro le sue natiche, sistemandosi meglio, lei rabbrividisce, contraendo ogni muscolo per tenerlo intrappolato. Il calore di suo fratello è quasi insopportabile, il suo corpo è febbricitante e fa bruciare anche lei della stessa voglia divorante. Rosina volta il capo di lato, premuta all’inverosimile contro il materasso, e attira Doflamingo in un bacio lento e appiccicoso, fatto di ansiti e interruzioni continue, ogni volta che suo fratello apre la bocca per dire una parola.

«È un inferno… dover aspettare una settimana… per restare da solo con te… vorrei scoparti ogni santo giorno…» sibila e la sua voce si fa profonda e tremante, mentre le assesta la prima, violenta spinta, che fa sobbalzare entrambi di piacere e del dolore sfrigolante di doversi trattenere, perché è ancora troppo presto per lasciarsi andare.

«Ti penso sempre…» le mormora contro un orecchio, dolente, e si allontana appena, prima di spingersi più a fondo, tanto da costringerla a inarcare la schiena e incollarsi contro il suo petto. Con una mano le ha risalito un braccio e cerca la sua mano, afferrandole il dorso nel palmo grande e stringendo forte, finché le dita di Rosina non si chiudono sulle sue.

«Ti penso anche quando sono con le altre donne…» ghigna senza fiato, godendosi lo sguardo adirato di sua sorella, due iridi cilestri che lo ghiacciano, tanto intensamente lo fissano, e lui le scosta via i capelli dal viso e dalla spalla, prendendo a baciarle il collo in una silente e malcelata richiesta di perdono.

«Nessuna… e nessuno… è come te… sei così bella… così resistente… sono tutti deboli… si arrendono subito… tu invece… stai sempre così zitta… mi fai impazzire…».

Le parole di suo fratello si accavallano alle sue spinte impazienti in un unico, stordente delirio erotico e Rosina fa fatica a restare lucida, figurarsi arrabbiarsi mentre suo fratello le ricorda i suoi numerosi tradimenti in giro. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare è ansimare e accordarsi agli affondi sempre più feroci di Doflamingo e poi diventa difficile anche tenere gli occhi aperti, quando la sua mano libera smette di premere contro la pancia e si incastra fra le sue cosce, torturandola in punta di polpastrelli in una serie di pressioni insistenti.

«Oh… Doffy…» protesta Rosina e si aggrappa alle lenzuola con la mano libera, mentre suo fratello la inchioda al materasso e continua a spingere e spingere e sfregare, rendendola impaziente ed esasperata quanto lo è lui, soffocato dal suo corpo bianco e affusolato che non gli lascia spazio per pensare e per respirare liberamente. È al limite e porta sua sorella con sé, sempre più su, finché non ce la fa più e allora, per sua fortuna, Rosina si arrende sotto le sue dita all’assalto feroce dei suoi affondi, il suo volto che si trasfigura in una smorfia muta di dolorosa soddisfazione e la sua schiena che si inarca troppo, fino a sfuggire al contatto con la sua pelle.

Doflamingo si rilascia dentro di lei, bruciante e impetuoso, in un gemito premuto forte contro l’orecchio, e poi si abbandona senza fiato sulla sua schiena, ricoprendola completamente col suo corpo come una seconda pelle, sudato e stanco e ancora più affamato di quanto non lo fosse alla sua entrata in quella stanza.

Rosina tiene ancora le dita agganciate alle sue, mentre volta il capo di lato e gli sfiora una guancia con la mano libera. Doflamingo pare scuotersi a quel tocco e si scosta appena ma non la libera dalla sua presenza, non ancora. Piuttosto ricambia le sue carezze, le sfiora le braccia e i gomiti, preme i palmi sui fianchi e poi risale, afferrandole le mille ciocche scomposte e arrotolandole su se stesse, fino a bloccargliele sulla nuca in una sorta di precario chignon.

«Le prendi… le prendi ancora quelle dannate pillole…» sussurra e la reazione di Rosina è immediata, perché si puntella su un gomito e si volta per quanto può, fissandolo con uno sguardo più ghiacciato di un iceberg.

«Doffy, no! Ne abbiamo già parlato troppe volte, non essere sciocco! Siamo fratelli!» sbotta lei e alza la voce come quasi mai nessuno la costringe a fare, a parte suo fratello, appunto. L’argomento che ha usato sarebbe più che sufficiente a zittire chiunque altro ma è quasi scontato che se Doflamingo non ha mai considerato i loro legami di sangue un limite sufficiente a impedirgli di corteggiarla, non vede impedimenti anche in altre materie.

«Beh, che c’entra, potremmo dire che è figlio di Crocodile, così lo costringiamo a sposarti» ghigna lui ed è un sorrisetto maligno, che a sua sorella non piace affatto e gli guadagna una gomitata ostile contro la pancia, un angolo ossuto che gli si incaglia fra i muscoli e fa discretamente male.

«Sarebbe il frutto di un incesto, è disgustoso!» insiste Rosina, per nulla impressionata, e poi prosegue, ben sapendo quanto quell’argomento faccia imbestialire suo fratello «E poi non farei mai una vigliaccata del genere a Crocodile! Non potrei mai costringerlo a dare il suo nome a un figlio che non è nemmeno il suo!».

Doflamingo molto prevedibilmente le rivolge un sorriso tagliente e disgustato, una smorfia trasfigurata di rabbia e capriccio, che lo rende a dir poco spaventoso. Altri tremerebbero di fronte a quel tale dispiego di follia ma Rosina non arretra di un millimetro ed è proprio suo fratello a sfilarsi da lei e restare sospeso sulle braccia sopra il suo corpo, mentre lei si volta completamente e si puntella sui gomiti, continuando a fronteggiarlo.

«Oh, giusto, è perché sei così schifosamente onesta che hai dovuto innamorarti di lui e finirci a letto, uh?!» le rinfaccia e sembra già pronto a imbastire una devastante litigata con tutti i sacri crismi. Poi si blocca e sembra ripensarci; in un guizzo improvviso si china su di lei e le rivolge un’occhiata insinuante: «Ma continui a tornare da me, perché in fondo io sono più bravo di lui, non è così?».

È in quei momenti che Rosina non darebbe a suo fratello trentun’anni ma a malapena cinque. Ha la stessa espressione capricciosa che metteva su quando i suoi genitori le regalavano un bel giocattolo e lui pretendeva che glielo desse. È sempre rimasto un bambino avido, Doflamingo, e ha sempre preteso che tutti i giocattoli giocassero solo con lui… e mai con qualcun altro.

«Non lo so, questo lo devi chiedere a Crocodile, in fondo anche tu vai spesso a trovarlo, quando non lo faccio io» gli rinfaccia senza mezzi termini e finalmente il ghigno crudele di suo fratello si trasforma in un’espressione sconcertata e, a tutta prima, sorpresa. Poi si rende conto di quello che sta facendo sua sorella e torna a sorridere, più rilassato.

«Sei gelosa, Rosi? Non devi, lo sai che con lui è diverso…» cerca di ammansirla, sfiorandole una guancia con le dita e quella, per tutta risposta, si volta e per poco non gli assesta un morso ben poco scherzoso.

«Oh, chissà perché per te è sempre diverso. Allora lo è anche per me. Siamo fratelli, Doffy, lo sai che quello che provo per te è qualcosa che nessuno potrà mai cambiare. Ma Crocodile è importante per me quanto lo è per te» esclama, molto più loquace di quanto non lo sia di solito, e a quelle parole sfiora primo il suo seno e poi il petto di suo fratello, posando l’indice e il medio proprio sopra il plesso solare.

L’unico occhio sano di Doflamingo la fissa con immenso dispetto e per un attimo è tentato di stringerle il polso e scacciare via quella mano che cerca di stabilire un contatto, anche mentre ribadisce il suo diritto a lasciarsi toccare da qualcuno che non sia suo fratello.

«Mi tradisci con chiunque» lo richiama subitaneamente e Doflamingo sobbalza, perché è qualcosa che sua sorella non gli ha mai rinfacciato, proprio perché ha sempre ritenuto il loro legame troppo contorto per osare mettere becco nella sua vita sentimentale.

«Ma non te l’ho mai fatto pesare. Lo sai cosa provo per Crocodile, lo sai perché lo provi anche tu e per questo dovresti capirmi meglio di chiunque altro».

Doflamingo non parla, non subito. Se ne resta sospeso sopra di lei senza sapere bene cosa dire. Vedere i suoi sentimenti messi a nudo a quel modo, per quanto da sua sorella e nel chiuso di una stanza, lo infastidisce e lo turba non poco. Lo fa sentire fragile e debole e vorrebbe solo allontanarsi da quello sguardo cristallino che continua a frugargli dentro senza nessun pudore.

«Bah!» sbotta, afferrandole finalmente un polso fra le dita lunghe e ha quasi la tentazione di allontanarla da sé e lasciare la stanza, ma poi il suo sguardo ricade sul suo corpo snello e si morde un labbro, maledicendosi da solo. Non può uscire vittorioso da quella contesa, almeno per ora, e a essere cocciuto rischia di allontanare Rosina e mandarla a finire fra le braccia di quel bastardo, lo stesso bastardo che dovrebbe dedicare tutta la sua attenzione soltanto a lui.

È una triangolazione di sentimenti e stati di fatto troppo complicata per essere dissertata con logica freddezza e Doflamingo e la logica non sono mai andati d’accordo, dopotutto. È Domenica e sua sorella è nuda e disponibile sotto di lui, sprecare tutto quel ben di dio per colpa di Crocodile – perché sicuramente è colpa sua! – sarebbe una bestemmia.

«Quindi mi stai dicendo che quello che ti ho fatto ti è piaciuto quanto è piaciuto a me» conclude, distorcendo totalmente il senso delle sue parole, e si porta la sua mano sulla nuca. Rosina solleva le sopracciglia in un moto di esasperazione e gli va incontro, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla con la mano libera.

«Doffy, se volevi sapere questo, non c’era bisogno di mettere in mezzo Crocodile».

Sospetta che ogni scusa, in realtà, sia buona perché suo fratello tiri in mezzo quell’argomento con lei e si chiede perché debba prendere quelle vie traverse, se ha solo voglia d condividere con lei i sentimenti altrettanto contorti che prova per il suo fidanzato – almeno agli occhi dell’opinione pubblica.

«Oh, ti piacerebbe se lo invitassi a mettersi in mezzo a noi» ghigna, passando da una gelosia esasperata a una schizofrenica voglia di condivisione.

«Doffy! Devi sempre parlare di questo argomento!?» lo rimprovera ma suo fratello è di nuovo partito per la tangente e la solleva fra le sue braccia, stringendosela contro il petto in un abbraccio possessivo.

«Forse perché ne ho di nuovo tanta voglia» le sussurra, incollandosi alla sua fronte, e Rosina sa che non sta scherzando, lo sa perché il suo sguardo è serissimo e soprattutto perché quello che le sta premendo contro la coscia non è un ginocchio.

«Sei incontentabile» sbuffa, accarezzandogli lentamente la nuca, mentre le dita di suo fratello si divertono a contarle le vertebre e strapparle via brividi deliziati sulla pelle ancora sudata.

«Te l’ho detto, Rosina… un solo giorno a settimana è sempre troppo poco… e poi tu mi perseguiti… verrei a trovarti ogni notte… se non fossimo circondati da tutti questi impiccioni troppo pettegoli!» la voce di Doflamingo, calda e sussurrante contro la spalla, si tramuta in un ringhio rabbioso sulle ultime sillabe e Rosina è costretta ad accarezzarlo più energicamente, come se fosse una tigre feroce da ammansire.

«Doffy… dispiace anche a me… addormentarmi la sera e non… non averti vicino…» sospira e le sue ultime parole diventano un sussurro senza suono, perché suo fratello le ha scostato una gamba ed è di nuovo dentro di lei ma questa volta si insinua con la calma di una serpe strisciante, ben deciso a godersela senza l’urgenza disperata di ritrovarla dopo sei giorni di astinenza forzata.

«Ma pensa… pensa che viviamo nella stessa casa… e lavoriamo insieme e…» Rosina singhiozza, nello sforzo di continuare a parlare, e Doflamingo affonda pianissimo, trovandola ancora disponibile ad accoglierlo, rilassata mentre lo lascia scivolare fino in fondo senza fare alcun tipo di resistenza. Il suo sguardo è tutto per le sue labbra, pende da loro e dalle rade parole che ancora riesce a tirare fuori. È così raro che sua sorella _parli_ , mentre fanno l’amore, che si zittirebbe seduta stante anche per una giornata intera, pur di riuscire ad ascoltarla.

«… e io sono sempre qui… con te… e non ti lascerei per nulla al mondo… non devi… avere paura…».

Lo accarezza, spingendoselo contro il viso, e gli soffia fra le labbra i suoi sospiri mozzati a metà, mentre sente la sua lingua reagire al suo tocco, sfiorarle il palato, litigare con la sua e cercare di tirarle via altri suoni, che assomiglino a gemiti o parole non importa. Con le mani è questa volta lei a contargli le vertebre, saltellargli sulle costole, arenarsi sul lato piatto e grande delle scapole, mentre le cosce morbide e lisce si chiudono attorno ai suoi fianchi magri e i talloni si premono sul suo bacino, inchiodandolo più a fondo, dov’è costretto a fermarsi e muoversi con cautela, perché non può sfuggirle.

A quel punto Doflamingo si ridesta dall’incanto, apre gli occhi e spalanca la bocca, riprendendo fiato come se riemergesse da un’immersione nel punto più buio e freddo del mare, un posto da cui la vita è stata scacciata molto tempo prima. Le sue mani vagano sulla sua stessa schiena, intercettano quelle di Rosina, le riportano sul materasso e poi si intrecciano a entrambe, stando ben attente ad aderire palmo contro palmo, finché nessun centimetro di pelle rimane fuori.

Quando ritorna a muoversi, Doflamingo fa pianissimo, come se il corpo di sua sorella fosse diventato del cristallo più trasparente e fragile, e sono i fianchi di Rosina a dare il ritmo a entrambi: come le onde lo tirano giù, fino a farlo affogare nel suo calore straziante, e poi si ritirano, lasciandolo al freddo dell’aria che gli riempie i polmoni e gli ridà la forza di inseguirla e tuffarsi in avanti, di nuovo.

È un movimento cadenzato, pacato, che sazia la fame una spinta alla volta, facendo formicolare muscoli e friggere i nervi e Doflamingo ci si incastra tutto in quei gesti misurati. Rosina lo sente crescere e tendersi contro le pareti contratte e sensibilissime del suo ventre, tornare a farsi audace e impaziente e allora si allontana, lo costringe a rallentare e godersi l’attrito col suo corpo, seppellire il viso contro il suo collo e avvertire il profumo del sapone mischiato a quello salmastro del suo sudore.

La lingua di suo fratello le risale la giugulare e si ferma nell’angolo della mascella, giocherella col lobo dell’orecchio e poi i suoi denti ci si chiudono attorno, mentre il suo respiro si fa più affannoso e il suo seno si preme tutto contro le costole di Doflamingo, che non le lascia le mani e si fa portare sempre più a fondo dai suoi talloni premuti all’inverosimile nelle sue natiche. Rosina inarca la schiena e i loro corpi si fanno così vicini da confondere i battiti, i muscoli tesi e doloranti, le dita aggrovigliate e le ossa che si scontrano.

Doflamingo la sente tutta, l’impronta straniera e allo stesso tempo familiare di un altro modo di fare l’amore, molto meno generoso e molto più sadicamente misurato. Non è un atteggiamento che né lui né Rosina hanno mai condiviso, è qualcun altro che gliel’ha insegnato, quello stesso qualcun altro che quei metodi bastardi li ha fatti provare anche a lui, eccome se lo ha fatto e lui vorrebbe tirare di nuovo in mezzo l’argomento del loro _comune amico_ ma, Dio, sua sorella è decisamente troppo brava in quel gioco e lui sarebbe davvero troppo pazzo a interromperla.

E poi con un sussurro, rovente e affannato le raggiunge i timpani nel mezzo di una spinta profonda e violenta, di quelle che fanno male e bene allo stesso tempo, che attorcigliano i nervi e sciolgono i polmoni in un gemito basso.

«Rosina… non essere cattiva… fammi venire…» la incoraggia, sfiorandole una guancia con la punta del naso, e poi le copre la bocca con un bacio che non è dolce e non è paziente, è un tentativo di possederla con la lingua e con i denti così sfacciato che Rosina lo morde imbarazzata ma poi sussulta e nel roteare assassino dei fianchi gli va incontro, esaudendo la sua prepotente richiesta.

Doflamingo è il primo a cedere, questa volta, e a nulla vale la spinta che le assesta, prima di venirle dentro in un gemito roco e soddisfatto, intrappolato nel suo ventre caldo come in un nido soffice e ovattato. È quando lo sente sporcarla di nuovo col suo seme denso e bollente che Rosina freme e si aggrappa alle sue mani, come un naufrago a un pezzo di legno, mentre si fa attraversare dalla devastante scossa elettrica che si dipana dal suo ventre e si inerpica lungo la pancia, spegnendole il cuore e i polmoni e lasciandole la mente piacevolmente vuota.

Rosina allunga le gambe, indolenzite dallo sforzo, abbandonandole sul materasso ancora pesanti e formicolanti, mentre suo fratello si accoccola contro di lei, ripiegando il capo contro il suo seno e godendosi il sollevarsi e abbassarsi affannoso del suo petto, che gli culla la testa come la più dolce delle ninne nanne. Sua sorella districa una delle mani dalla sua presa e prende ad accarezzargli uno zigomo in punta di dita, incoraggiandolo a restarle appiccicato addosso e non lasciare tanto presto quel letto confortevole, impregnato del suo odore al punto che vorrebbe rubarle le coperte e dormirci dentro, quando la mancanza di lei si fra troppo soffocante.

«Scommetto che da lui non ti fai scopare co…» esordisce Doflamingo, spezzando il silenzio quieto in cui è immersa la stanza ma sua sorella gli posa un dito sulle labbra, impedendogli di continuare.

«Doffy… fai ancora una volta il suo nome e torno a leggere libri per il resto del giorno!» sbotta Rosina esasperata e suo fratello, per tutta risposta, se la ride della grossa e non accenna a schiodarsi dal suo posto privilegiato.

«Come siamo permalose, era solo uno scherzo!» insiste lui e struscia la faccia contro il suo seno, guadagnandosi un pizzicotto contro la spalla nuda. A rendere reali le sue minacce, Rosina si allunga di lato e recupera il libro, finito quasi sul bordo del letto, riaprendolo al segno lasciato poco più di una mezz’ora prima.

«Non starai leggendo davvero?!» protesta Doflamingo, sollevando il capo e trovandosi davanti una familiare copertina di marocchino rosso davanti.

«Fai un po’ tu» mormora Rosina da dietro lo schermo del libro, fingendo ostentatamente di ignorarlo.

Suo fratello sbuffa come un mantice e le resta aggrappato addosso, ben deciso a rovinarle la lettura, ma quando fa per sfilarle il libro dalle dita, quella alza le braccia sopra la testa e gli rivolge uno sguardo divertito, il sorriso che si allarga da un orecchio all’altro in una versione decisamente più angelica e meno terrorizzante di quelli che lui è solito rivolgere al mondo intero.

«Se mi fai finire un capitolo in pace, ti do un premio» gli spiega, assumendo la posa di una madre inflessibile, e Doflamingo aggrotta le sopracciglia, riflettendo attentamente su quella proposta.

«Se è uno stupido bacino sulla fronte io…».

«Tutto quello che vuoi. Promesso» lo zittisce Rosina, prima che possa protestare ancora, e sa di stare giocando una carta pericolosa. La fantasia di Doflamingo può essere assai sconfinata, quando ci si impegna.

«Tutto, eh? E quanto dura, ‘sto capitolo?» esclama lui, non del tutto convinto, ma poi la sua mente cattura un pensiero particolarmente piacevole e la fronte si spiana in un’espressione di maligno compiacimento.

«Venti pagine e, no, non farò in fretta» lo rimbecca lei, anticipando la sua osservazione mentre ancora suo fratello sta riprendendo fiato per parlare.

«E se mi chiederai a che punto sono, invece di un capitolo, ti faccio aspettare due» lo minaccia, sollevando l’indice come una maestrina severa e inflessibile.

Doflamingo a quella terribile promessa quasi sbianca ma si conosce, sa che non resisterà più di cinque minuti prima di cominciare ad assillare sua sorella con domande inopportune.

E poi attendere gli dà noia, per questo finisce per voltarsi nell’abbraccio libresco di Rosina e appoggiare comodamente il capo fra i suoi seni, mentre col braccio destro le circonda il collo e la richiama a spostare l’attenzione su di sé.

«Va bene, ho capito, fammi spazio e leggi ad alta voce, così almeno lo capisco, quando finisci ‘sto dannatissimo capitolo!» sbuffa e finge di essere mortalmente infastidito ma Rosina neanche ci fa caso e, anzi, sorride e comincia a dettare quella storia d’avventura con la sua voce bassa e quieta.

Doflamingo, miracolosamente, tace e dopo qualche istante finisce a seguire quella voce con attenzione, incastrato fra il mento e le gambe di sua sorella.

Rosina sfoglia le pagine piano, si ferma sugli a capo sempre qualche istante di più, si diverte a modulare la voce e assegnare a ogni personaggio un tono diverso; qualche volta strappa persino una mezza risata a suo fratello, che si lascia trascinare dal suo racconto, quasi dimenticandosi che non vede l’ora che quel capitolo sia finito.

Le tiene sempre un braccio contro la spalla e le sue dita scivolano oziose lungo la nuca, accarezzandola come ha fatto lei con lui qualche minuto prima. Fuori il temporale infuria, spazza le stradine strette della città, tiene la gente in casa, lontana da tutti i pettegolezzi che potrebbe imbastire; Rosina e Doflamingo vorrebbero che ogni giorno fosse sempre così, vivere rinchiusi in quella bolla evanescente di risate e abbracci e baci che non dovrebbero scambiarsi, senza nessuno che possa dirgli che non si deve fare.

Vorrebbero settimane intere, fatte di quelle indolenti e dolcissime Domeniche piovose.


End file.
